Sebastian's Rant
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Sebastian's spent the night out of the manor and has some words for his young master. warning Language. Not part of the Michaelis family series. one shot. Title subject to change. *Complete*


A/N I have no idea where I got this idea, but having just lost a sister, (we were very close) I needed to do something. This is not a Michaelis family story, but I do hope you enjoy it. My sister is the one that gave me my love of writing stories as she was also a writer. I will forever be grateful for her love and support when no one else offered theirs. I knew I could always go to her. It's my hope to one day publish an original story and dedicate it to her memory and make her proud. Thank you for reading this and please be kind if reviewing.

Ciel wandered through the halls of his manor, Sebastian had been noticeably absent. The young Earl woke on his own that morning much to his confusion. He had called out to his butler but received no reply. He attempted to dress himself after what seemed to be a hour or so, before leaving his room.

"Sebastian!" He called out. "I'm not playing games, there's work to be done." Still the butler was nowhere in sight. He made his way downstairs where he was greeted by his maid.

"Good morning, young Master. Mey-Rin said cheerfully, grabbing her duster from the stand.

"Have you seen Sebastian anywhere?" Mey-Rin shook her head.

"No Sir, not since last night. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No. If you happen to see him, send him to my study. That git better have a good excuse for this." the teen grumbled. "What about everyone else?"

"Finny's out in the garden, Tanaka's with him. I think Bard's still in the kitchen."

"Let them know to send Sebastian to me if they see him. I've got some work to do, I don't want to be disturbed unless it's important."

"Yes, young master. Can we bring you something to eat or -"

"No, I'll have Sebastian make something when he gets here." Ciel interrupted, thoughts of the last time he entrusted the task to Bard. He made his way to his study, closing the door behind him and lowering himself into the chair. He turned his attention to the documents in front of him and began to read.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Sebastian entered.

"It's about time you-what happened to you?" Ciel raised his head, unsure what to make of the sight before him. Sebastian's normally perfect uniform was now wrinkled. The butler ran his gloved hand through his now messy hair. He moved toward Ciel, leaning forward as he walked.

"Whatever d-do you mean?" the butler asked, his tone was different, though Ciel couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Why are you walking like that, and where were you this morning, I was late getting up, which made me-"

"And you tried to dress yourself as well," The demon sighed. "Such a mess you've made of your shirt. A word of advice my lord, if you have more buttons than you have button holes, you've done it wrong."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that, and you haven't answered my question." Ciel cried angrily.

"Which one, you asked several." Sebastian dropped into the chair in front of the teen. "Last night, you got angry with me and said you didn't care where I went, or what I did, but you didn't want to see me for the rest of the night. I met up with an old friend and we went out. Not that I need to explain..and for that matter, there are a few things I'd like to say to you." Ciel sat silently for a moment.

"Are you on something?" He said at last.

"If you must know, I had a few drinks this morning."

"So you're drunk. I didn't know that was possible."

"You learn something new everyday, my lord. It takes a special kind of drink to have this effect. On to business." Sebastian attempted to straighten his jacket.

"You," He began, pausing to hiccup. Ciel sighed.

"This should be interesting. All right, what do you have to say?" Ciel put down the paper, giving his attention to the demon.

"Since day one of our contract, you, Young Master, have been a disrespectful, arrogant little brat. Each and every day, you drive me up the wall and back again. As far as masters go, you are by far the tiniest and most demanding one I've had and that, is saying something. All day long, I prepare meals, clean and tend to your needs. I get the incompetent idiots you call staff out of more messes than I care to count daily. You can't seem to keep yourself out of harms way for more than a day or so lately. I hope you know it throws off the entire schedule." The butler stood up, swaying lightly on his feet. He began pacing in front of the desk

"Never before, in all my years, have I met such an impossible little bastard. You can't go anywhere without being kidnapped, being held hostage, nearly getting yourself killed and if I am being honest, which I always am, you, sir, are by far the most complicated creature I have ever met. There are times that if given my way, I would grab you, shake you and simply ask you why. Why must you be such a little monster. Never a moment's peace in the house, not a single bloody one. you people are going to put me in the mad house, yet. You-" Sebastian stopped suddenly, walking around the desk, placing a gloved hand on top of Ciel's head gently.

"And yet," He said, this time in a softer tone. "I have become quite fond of you. I find myself wishing only the best for you and wanting to provide it. To watch over you, you are quite young to be in such a position. I do not regret the contract you and I have with each other and...I am sorry for the circumstances that brought us together. If it was within my power, I would give you back what is now forever lost to you." Ciel didn't know what to make of his butler's rant. He felt a mixture of anger and a touch of sadness come over him. After a moment, he regained his composure, pushing the hand away.

"Bloody Git." He spat. you're a nuisance, go to your room until this has passed. I can't have you running about this way."

"As you wish." The demon gave a short bow, exiting the room, leaving the young earl to his work.

When Sebastian woke it was to a painful throbbing in his head. He winced as he sat up, realizing he was lying on the floor in his bedroom. A loud knock caused him to groan softly.

"Enter." He called, to his surprise, Ciel pushed open the door, still dressed in his night shirt and robes, in his hand, he carried a small cooking pot.

"You're late." The teen said.

"all apologies my lord, I'm not feeling quite myself. I'll set to work-"

"What wrong with you?"

"A slight headache, no need to-" Ciel nodded.

"A headache you say, I can't imagine why that would be. I suppose a bit of peace and quiet would do."

"Yes, if I could have only-"Sebastian was cut off by the loud crash as Ciel lifted the pot above his head, throwing it to the ground. Sebastian growled softly, his hands pressed to his aching head.

"Why would you do-" Another bang as the object again hit the floor.

"Sorry, what was that, I just can't seem to keep a hold of anything today."

"You're doing that on purpose." Sebastian stated.

"You're damn right I am." Ciel replied, dropping it a third time.

"I don't understand why-"

"Don't you remember yesterday?"

"Not much of it. Could you please just put it down and explain to me-" Ciel smirked.

"You'd like me to put it down, would you?" He asked calmly, pointing to the object in his hand.

"Yes, please. I've no idea what happened, but if you could just tell me what this is all about." Ciel nodded slowly.

"That's a reasonable request, I suppose. I'll put it down." Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank-" This time, Ciel slammed the object down as hard as he could, Sebastian growled angrily, quickly grabbing the pot and hurling it out the window.

"That's quite enough of that."

"I'm just getting started, after all, I am an impossible little bastard, and isn't that what we do?"

"Young Master, I've no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian insisted.

"Yesterday, you and I had a little talk when you came back. You called me a little bastard among other things."

"I di-" Sebastian's crimson eyes grew wide as he vaguely recalled standing before Ciel.

'I-" He began.

"No, no need to explain. I mean, you always tell me the truth right, so let me show you just how much of a bastard I can be. Come on, get up and get to work. I have a lot planned for you today." Sebastian pushed himself to his feet, moving passed the teen.

"I suppose I deserve this." He said.

"You've thoroughly earned it, I'd say. Go make me some tea and after that, get me ready for the day, we have places to go, people to see and Elizabeth is coming for dinner tonight." Ciel informed him, turning to walk back to his room.

Sebastian glared at the boy.

"you are lucky I love you." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Ciel called back.

"Nothing, Master. I shall bring your breakfast shortly. " He replied, straightening his uniform and walking to the kitchen, dreading the day ahead.

A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I realize that demons probably can't get drunk and what not, but this was something different that I wanted to try out. thank you for reading it.


End file.
